Dark Side
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Illiana Kellinston was your ordinary girl, best friend of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, however when both Steve and Bucky get shipped off to war, Illiana's life spirals as she loses not only her best friend but also the love of her life. RxR. Rated T to be safe but may change. BuckyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Illiana.**

**I've reuploaded this because something went wrong with my last up load but hopefully it's fixed now. **

**Thank you so much for Kima Wolfwood for pointing it out to me**

* * *

"Yes ma'am, eight o'clock Monday. I'll be here" Illiana smiled as she closed the door to the cafe she'd been working in.

She leaned heavily against the window with a sigh, glad that the long grueling shift was over. She ran the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead as she used her other hand to tug at her apron before she rolled it into a ball and shoved it into her bag. She knew she'd now have to iron it when she got home but that thought was quickly put to the back of her mind as she spotted her two best friends exiting the alleyway beside the cinema.

"Bucky, Steve wait up!" She called out stopping to allow a car passed before she ran across the road to where they were standing smiling towards her.

"There she is, we were gonna come across but we thought you'd still be working" Bucky smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a wide grin.

"Nah Mrs Lamins let me off early, the cafe's dead because everyone is getting ready for the Stark thing tonight" Illiana grinned wrapping her own arm around Steve's shoulders as the other went to Bucky's waist.

"You going?" Steve asked finally turning his head towards her.

She barely stifled a gasp, her eyes widened as she took in his bruised cheek and burst lip.

"What the hell did you do this time?" She asked taking his face in her hands and inspecting the damages.

"Some jerk was being disrespectful towards our country men" Steve said

"And i'll bet this jerk was twice your size, Steve when are you gonna stop doing this. You're gonna give me heart failure by the time i'm thirty" She snapped dabbing lightly at the bleeding lip with a handkerchief Bucky had given Steve a while ago.

"You're worse than my mother was" Steve said forcing his head out of her hands before he began to walk further along the path.

"What's the matter with him?" Illiana asked turning to Bucky who only sighed as he wrapped his arm back around her shoulder.

"He got denied" Bucky whispered quietly.

"You mean he tried again, how many times is that now?" She asked looking up

"Doesn't matter" Steve called over his shoulder towards the two of them causing them both to fight back laughs.

"When do you ship out? Sergeant" Illiana asked pushing herself further into Bucky's side to avoid bumping shoulders with people.

"Tomorrow" This time Illiana didn't even bother stopping the gasp that was drew in.

"So soon?" She asked with a worried facial expression.

"Yeah so you two better give me a night to remember the two of you by at this Stark Expo event tonight" Bucky grinned looking between them both.

"Aren't you taking Connie tonight, pretty sure she could give you a good night" Illiana said with a tight lipped smile as she shrugged Bucky's arm from her and quickened her pace to walk beside Steve who had to will away his grin at his best friends obvious disdain for his other best friend's girl.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I know you don't like Connie but it's my last night" Bucky said grabbing her hand to turn her round to face him. "Please just try and get along with her tonight"

"I didn't even say i was going" Illiana grinned back.

"You gotta come, it's the biggest event in years you can't miss it and Steve wants you to come, right Steve" Bucky said elbowing Steve lightly causing the smaller man to nod enthusiastically."See, and how could you say no to that poor beaten up face"

"I'll see what my dad says, you know he doesn't like me going out to those sort of things" Illiana said as they began to make their way across the street to her front door.

"Just tell him, me and Steve will be there to keep an eye on you and walk you home" Bucky called out. Illiana jogged up her front stair laughing loudly.

"Buck, you know my dad trusts you about as far as he can throw you. If i am allowed, i'll meet you outside the cafe at six" Illiana grinned.

"Me, Steve and Connie will meet you there" Bucky called out with a smile.

"Oh joy" Illiana groaned before she turned and walked into her house leaving the two grinning boys outside.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Steve asked with narrowed eyes towards Bucky.

"Doing what?" Bucky asked as the two of them began to walk towards Steve's house just down the road.

"You keep inviting Connie to things knowing that Illiana doesn't get on with her just to make Illiana jealous. It's not fair on either of them Buck" Steve said.

"Who says i'm trying to make anyone jealous?" Bucky said.

Steve looked up at him with raised eyebrows and a small smirk. "I know you Bucky, and I know how you've had feelings for Illiana since we were thirteen"

"Come on Steve, we both know she'd never even consider me" Bucky sighed as he put his hands in his pockets climbing the stairs to Steve's house.

"That's because she knows how you are with girls" Steve chuckled causing Bucky to frown towards him.

"No it's because she see us as brothers and you know her dad would never approve. He's hated me for years" Bucky said with a hint of bitterness.

"Well you did break his window with a baseball then refuse to own up to it and you puked all over his carpet when Illiana had to take you back to her house drunk to avoid your folks finding out" Steve said.

"They love you though, even my folks love you" Bucky said

"That's because i don't do stupid stuff that gets me into trouble" Steve said.

"No you just get beaten up every second day" Bucky joked lightly punching Steve in the arm.

"You'd better tell her soon or else you're gonna regret it if you come back and she's serious with someone else" Steve said.

"Then it's a good thing you'll be here to make sure that doesn't happen" Bucky grinned.

"I'm serious Bucky" Steve said turning to him. "She has to know how you feel, imagine if something does happen to you and she feels the same way, you'll only wreck her life more than you will by telling her"

"Since when did you become a love expert?" Bucky laughed.

"I ain't no love expert Buck, I just know Illiana sometimes better than you do" Steve smiled. "Believe me, you'll regret not telling her"

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I only own Illiana, I do not own anything else from Captain America **

* * *

Both boys stood under the dim street light outside the cafe. Steve was leaning against the window with one foot propped up against it, his weight on the other foot and his hands deep in his pockets.

Bucky stood in front of him tapping his toe impatiently, beginning to irritate the smaller man more than their friends lateness was.

"Girls they're always late" Bucky huffed showing his hands deep into his pockets. "Where the heck is she anyway?"

"Relax Bucky, she said she'd be here" Steve sighed shifting his weight onto his other foot..

"I swear if she'd doing this on purpose to make me late for my date with Connie" Steve rolled his eyes at his friend's overactive imagination. "I'll never forgive her"

"Yeah you will, you always forgive her" Steve smirked looking at his friend in disbelief before a large grin spread across his cheeks. "Because you love her"

"Nope not this time, it's my last night and I..."

"There she is" Steve called out in relief, pointing to the girl was was walking alone towards them under street lights. "She's a sight and a half"

Bucky's breath caught in his throat as she approached them.

Her long brown hair was in a wave like fashion and was pinned back at one side. Her light blue eyes were framed with long, thick lashes that brushed along her blushing cheeks when she blinked. She was wearing a simple but pretty light blue and white dress.

He couldn't believe this would be his last time seeing her for no one knew how long.

"Sorry I'm late boys, had to change shoes. I couldn't dance in my other ones they were too slippery" She grinned

"There is no way your father knows you're wearing that" Steve laughed softly as he kissed Illiana's cheek softly.

"No I managed to get out before he called me back for an outfit inspection, my sister bought the dress weeks ago but changed her mind about it so she let me wear it, she said I looked nice for once. My beauty was hidden by hanging out with you two knuckle head boys my mother said" Illiana grinned ruffling Steve's hair affectionately before she turned to Bucky who was still staring at her wide eyed.

"You okay there Buck?" She asked with a small laugh noticing the way his eyes were glued to her.

"You look beautiful" Bucky smiled before he tried to hide his embarrassment with a over confident wink.

"Thank you" She blushed tucking a small bit of hair behind her ear. "Where's Connie?" she asked looking round for the brunette she expected to be latched onto Bucky's side.

"She said she'd meet us there, she's bringing a friend" Steve smiled, Illiana could tell by the look on Steve's face he wasn't best please at Bucky trying to set him up with someone, again.

"Looks like you won't be stuck with me all night after all. Come on best not keep Missy waiting" Illiana grinned wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulder as she linked her other arm with Bucky's who looked down at their joined arms with a grin.

"And remember you" Bucky pointed towards Illiana who frowned in confusion. "Keep the claws in tonight and be nice to Connie and her friend. I do not want a repeat of last time, understand?"

"Yes sir" Illiana gave a mock salute before both her and Steve fell into fits of giggles.

"You're gonna be the death of me you little minx" Bucky grinned tickling her side lightly causing her to bump Steve into the road just as a car was coming round the corner which had Bucky reaching for Steve to pull him out of the road.

All three began to laugh as the car drive flipped the three of them the bird which Bucky happily returned.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short**

**Please review and let me know what you think, it would really mean a lot to me**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Illiana, I do not own anything else from Captain America**

* * *

The three walked in sync towards where the expo was taking place. Illiana pulled on the boys arms a little and slowed them as she stared amazed at just how big the whole event was.

"You're about to be the last eligible man around here, there'll be women lining up for you" Bucky laughed.

"Hell I'd settle for just one" Steve said

"Good thing that has been arranged" Bucky grinned as he raised the arm that wasn't linked with Illiana's and waved it high towards the two girls waiting by the pillar. "Are you sure that you don't mind Illiana, only I told Connie that her friend could be Steve's partner when we go dancing"

Illiana gritted her teeth slightly. "Course not, means I get to find myself a strong, good looking soldier for the night" she grinned ignoring the frowns both boys gave her.

"What'd you tell her?" Steve asked, Illiana could feel his hand shaking underneath hers.

"The good stuff" Bucky grinned

"Come on Steve, you know Buck would never sell you short" Illiana grinned.

"Hey Connie, there's my best girl" Bucky grinned kissing Connie's cheek gently.

"You mean your only girl" Connie replied with a flirtatious smile that caused Illiana to tighten her grip on Steve's hand.

"Of course" Bucky grinned back.

Steve covered his snigger with a cough that had Illiana reaching for his inhaler but he waved her off with a hand as his supposed date watched the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"You must be Steve" She smiled tight lipped.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you ma'am" Steve smiled.

"Steve this is my best friend Lizzie" Connie smiled gripping the girls hand tightly in her own.

"And this Lizzie, is our best friend, second mother and little sister Illiana" Bucky grinned pointing towards Illiana who both girls glared towards.

"Pleasure" Lizzie said with a sneer in her tone

"Oh I'm sure it is" Illiana smirked back.

Suddenly loud music began to echo from inside the building.

"Come on it's starting" Connie said latching onto Bucky's hand and tugging him and Lizzie through the crowd leaving both Illiana and Steve to walk behind them.

"Don't worry, I won't let Connie pressure you into dancing with her if you don't want to" Illiana smiled.

"Just promise you won't start anything with Connie, it's Bucky's last night" Steve almost begged as he'd seen the way the two woman greeted each other.

"I'll be the ideal lady tonight, I promise" She smiled as she finally caught sight of Bucky's uniform and pulled Steve towards the trio.

Bucky smiled and tugged the two of them forward until Illiana was by his side with Steve on her other side, the way they'd usually walk down the street.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Howard Stark" The crowd roared with applause as the main man himself stepped out and bowed his hat towards the crowd.

"He's so handsome" Illiana smiled looking back at Steve who only rolled his eyes.

"More handsome than me?" Bucky asked looking down at her with slightly offended expression.

"Much more" She grinned elbowing Bucky lightly in the ribs.

"Well I don't think that's true" Connie said reaching up to plant a kiss on Bucky's cheek to which Illiana looked towards Steve and pretended to gag. Steve chuckled whilst Bucky scowled down at her.

Out of the corner of her eyes Illiana saw Steve offer a candy from the small pink bag in his hand towards his date who looked down at it in disdain before she narrowed her eyes towards him in a soft glare.

"I'd love some Steve" Illiana said reaching back and taking a handful making sure to send Steve's date a glare whilst doing it before she wrapped her arm around Steve's shoulders, taking her other arm back from Bucky who'd somehow managed to interlock her arm with his again. "She's a bitch ignore her"

Illiana looked up in disbelief and confusion as she watched the girls taking the tyres from the car and take them off stage.

"With Stark reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that" Howard Stark winked towards the audience.

Illiana cocked her head to the side like a spaniel as she watched him push the lever upon his control panel up. Her eyes widened extremely and her jaw dropped to the floor with a surprised laugh as she watched the car begin to levitate from the ground.

"Holy cow" She heard Bucky's deep voice mutter from behind her.

She jumped back against Bucky as sparks began to show and the car dropped back to the floor.

"That was amazing" She squealed in delight

"I did say a few years didn't I" Howard said looking slightly embarrassed.

"That man is a genius, he's thee genius" Illiana smiled turning to Steve however she frowned as she noticed he was no longer standing beside her, his hand was no longer in hers.

She turned her head and sighed.

"Bucky" Illiana said tugging the taller man's arm to get his attention before she pointed over to where Steve was walking through the crowd toward the enlisting office. Bucky let out a mix between a sigh and a groan. "You go with the girls i'll stay and check on him" She smiled before she slipped away from the remaining trio and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Girls we'll be right back" She heard bucky say from behind her before she felt his arm wrap around her waist as he used his taller build and height to push them further towards the office where steve was standing at a poster, only the top few inches of his head peeked out from above the uniform.

"Steve you can't be serious" Illiana crossed her arms over her chest as she scowled towards like a displeased mother, Steve who gave her a sheepish smile seeing that he'd been caught sneaking off.

"I just want to give it another go" Steve shrugged.

"As who Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you, worse Steve they'll actually take you" Bucky said appearing from behind Illiana

"You know what will happen!" Illiana said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I know both of you don't think I can do this..." Steve said but both of them began to speak and cut him off.

"We've never said that!" Illiana snapped. "We just don't like you being in danger and can you blame us"

"This isn't a back alley Steve, it's war!" Bucky snapped, Illiana had to push against Bucky's chest to keep him back a bit as she could feel his anger radiating around them. "And you won't have us to save you if you go down!"

"Buck, let me handle this" Illiana said keeping Bucky at a safe distance from Steve. "I just don't understand why you want to fight when there are plenty of other good jobs that you could do, like collect scrap metal"

Illiana offered with an faked enthusiastic smile.

"You've got to be joking!" Steve sneered. "I'm not gonna sit in an office..."

"Really that's the best job you could think of" Bucky said looking down at Illiana who glared up at him"

"Well I don't see you being much help, why don't you just go back to the girls and let me deal with this" Illiana snapped back

"...Would you two listen to me!"

Both Bucky and Illiana shut up instantly and looked towards their friend

"This isn't about me!" Steve said

"Of course it isn't" Bucky almost laughed.

"No it's not!" Steve snapped "There are men laying down their lives, I got no right to do any less than them, that's what you both don't understand that no, it's not about me!"

"Right cause you got nothing to prove" Bucky almost sneered.

"Enough both of you!" Illiana snapped before she turned to Steve. "This is getting ridiculous Steve, you know why you can't sign up. You've already been told why not four times, do you want me to tell you a fifth"

"Illiana that's not the..."

"I'm already losing Bucky" Illiana snapped cutting him off instantly. "I can't lose you too"

Both boys shared a guilty look as they stared towards the girl in between them. It had always been the three of them, neither of them had thought about how their absence would affect her.

"Hey Serg" Connie's voice broke the three from their silence. "Are we going dancing?"

"Yes we are" Bucky grinned with an animated enthusiasm.

"if I find out that Illiana has been put in a hospital due to heart failure because you've put her under too much stress you'll be in trouble so don't do anything stupid until I get back" Bucky grinned.

"How can I? you're taking all the stupid with you" Illiana giggled at Steve's unusually witty come back.

"You're a punk" Bucky said aproaching the smaller man once more.

"Jerk" Steve said fighting a smile as they embraced eachother in a hug.

"Be careful out there" Steve smiled. "And don't win the war till I get there"

Bucky grinned as he gave Steve a salute before both of their attentions were drawn towards Illiana as she stepped closer to Steve

"You really gonna do this?" She asked looking back at the inlistment office.

"Yeah, one last go" Stevesmiled

"You gonna be okay here on your own or do you want me to wait until your out?" She asked

"Yeah i'll be fine, you go out with Bucky and the girls, have a good time" Steve smiled.

"You know where I am if you need me. I'll stop by tomorrow and check on you" She smiled kissing his forehead gently before she turned and made her way towards Bucky.

"Look after each other tonight" Steve called out before he turned and made his way into the enlistment office.

"So you ready for dancing?" Bucky grinned taking Illiana's hand in his own.

"Nah Buck, i'm just gonna head home" Illiana smiled. "Don't want to make tonight anymore awkward"

"At least let me walk you home, i'll tell Connie i'll meet her at the dance" Bucky said.

"No Buck, just go i'll be fine" Illiana sighed

"No i'm walking you home, end of discussion" Bucky warned before he turned back to where Connie and Lizzie were standing. She saw the way Connie's smile dropped and Lizzie glared over towards her before the brunette nodded and kissed Bucky on the cheek.

Illiana tried to ignore the glared from both girls as Bucky walked back towards her with his hand extended.

"Come on let's go" Bucky said reaching down and taking her hand in his larger one.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think, it would really mean a lot to me**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, I only own Illiana**

* * *

The sound of their laughter filled the quiet streets as they walked along the familiar road towards Illiana's house.

"You never did, it was totally me that got it!" Bucky laughed taking a handful of the candies they'd managed to get on their way out of the fair.

"No as I remember you ran away and hid like a little girl because you were scared Mrs Robinson would see you and call your folks" Illiana laughed as she shoved a small piece of candy in Bucky's mouth.

"Well this is you ma'am" Bucky gave a mock bow as the two of them reached her front gate. "Thank you for a wonderful last night here in NYC"

"Please, just sit with me for a while" Illiana asked looking towards the porch swing. "I don't know the next time I'll get to see you or if I'll even..." She broke off as she had to fight with herself to stop herself from crying.

"Hey, none of that okay" Bucky said embracing her tightly. "When have you ever known me not to walk away from a fight? Come on let's go and sit down"

The two of them made their way to the porch swing and sat down beside each other.

"I'm sorry I just can't get my head around the fact that you're not gonna be here" she said turning herself to face Bucky better. "What does your mom think of you enlisting?"

"She was thrilled at first but now I think she's scared for me" Bucky said with a small smile.

"We all are, even Steve" She said leaning over to put her head upon his shoulder.

"Speaking of that little stubborn shit, I'm gonna need to ask you a favor" bucky said causing her to sit back up straight and look towards him with confused expression. "I'm gonna need you to keep him in line. If he tries to enlist again you're going to have to stop him. I didn't tell him this because I didn't want to freak him out but I saw what happens if they catch you lying on your form and believe me, it ain't pretty"

"If he doesn't get in this time then he'll have to fight me to even try and enlist again, as I said before, I could never lose you both" She sighed

"You're not gonna lose me" Bucky said. "I promised you when I found out about what had happened with that Adam boy that I would always protect you and I will"

"And how many times have I told you, I don't need a personal Soldier" She sighed before Bucky glanced down at his uniform with a smirk. "Oh very funny"

"No but seriously you're my best girl, always have been, always will be" Bucky grinned.

"Don't let Connie hear you say that, she hates me enough as it is" Illiana chuckled.

Bucky sat up and took her hands in his, their eyes meeting as she looked up at his face. "I mean it. You always have been my number one girl, ever since we were kids. And If she asked me to choose, I'd choose you. I'd always choose you"

The both of them didn't realise how close their faces were to each other until.

"Illiana, that you?" her father's voice caused both of them to jump from the porch swing.

"Yeah daddy, James walked me home, we were just talking" Illiana tried to fight the blush that crawled along her cheeks and appeared lightly upon Bucky's also.

"Barnes" her father said nodding his head in a polite manner.

"Sir" Bucky said tipping his hat towards her father.

"When do you leave?" Her father asked.

"Tomorrow sir" Bucky replied.

"Well you take care of yourself out there, you hear?" Illiana stared in shock as her father was actually smiling fondly towards Bucky

"Yes sir, I'm just worried that something will happen to this one while i'm gone" Bucky smiled wrapping an arm around Illiana's shoulders.

"I can look after myself Mr Barnes!" Illiana said with a small smile shrugging his arm off her shoulder before she looked up towards her father. "Daddy can we have a few more minutes?" Illiana asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, see you when you get back James" Her father extended a hand out towards the soldier who shook with a with a wide smile.

"See you then sir, ma'am" Bucky smiled towards her parents before her mother rushed out the door and hugged him tightly.

"Come on Marie, let's give these two a moment" her father said with a small smile.

"I think that's the first time you're father has been nice to me since I was fifteen" Bucky laughed

"I know, I'm slightly worried at his character change normally if Steve wasn't around he'd be chasing you from this porch" Illiana laughed.

They both smiled towards each other.

"Bucky I don't want you to leave" Illiana said her voice breaking as tears finally rolled down her cheeks. Bucky pulled her instantly into his chest wrapping his arms around her shoulders to soothe her whilst he kissed her hair.

"Remember what I told you, i'd always come back for you" Bucky said. He eventually took her face in his hands and brought her back up to face him. "I'll always make sure you are safe. You are one of the most, if not thee most important thing to me in this world Illiana Kellinston, I cannot imagine what my life would have been like had you not ran over and helped me get those bullies off Steve"

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise Mr Barnes" Illiana smiled looking up at him.

"I'm counting on that" Bucky smiled before he finally dipped his lips down to hers.

Their lips met for a soft, sweet moment before Illiana pulled back and stared up into his eyes

"Please be careful, I'd rather have you incomplete than not at all" she smiled reaching up to run her fingers gently through his hair.

"Of course and when I get back, you owe me a dance" Bucky smiled beginning to pull back from her as he noticed her father re appear at the window.

"Fast or slow?" She asked with a small smile as he made his way down the steps leaving her leaning against the frame upon the porch.

"What's your favourite?" Bucky asked with a small smile.

"Moment in the moonlight by Sinatra" She grinned.

"Slow it is then" Bucky smiled as he reached the gate. "Until next time Miss Kellinston"

"Be safe Sergeant Barnes" She grinned as he turned to her and saluted before he walked out the gate and walked off down the street.

The moment he was out of sight the smile fell from her face as she sat down upon the steps. Her heart felt sore and heavy with in her chest as her eyes began to prickle with tears that were trying to escape.

"Leave her daddy, i'll deal with this" She faintly heard her sister say before footsteps began to approach. She felt a warm body sit own beside her and wrap their arm around her shoulders. "He'll come back for you, I know he will"

Illiana tried to force a smile onto her face but the small voice in the back of her mind kept it from reaching her lips.

"What if he doesn't"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think cause it would really mean a lot **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Captain America, only Illiana. **

**Thank you soo much for your reviews, it really means a lot to me that you like this story giving that it's my first Cap one.**

* * *

Both Steve and Bucky had been gone for two weeks and already Illiana was becoming bored stiff with just her sister and her friends to talk to. She had no clue just how much she saw of both Steve and Bucky until they were both no longer there for her to talk to.

She'd wrote to both of them and had gotten a couple of letters back from Bucky, but so far nothing from the skinny little runt she worried about constantly.

'What had happened to him when she left him' was the only thought in her head. She and her father had searched the whole of the expo just in case someone had beaten him unconscious after he got out the enlisting office, until she ran into an army officer who told her that Steve had been successful in signing up and where to reach him.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here" The accent was the first thing that caught her attention as she looked up from the coffee she was stirring. A woman stood their in army uniform, smiling brightly towards her with shoulder length brown hair - a similar shade to her own - and warm brown eyes that she must have gotten from her father.

"Peggy?" Illiana gasped in shock.

"It's been a while little cousin" Peggy grinned, her accent thicker than Illiana remembered.

Illiana sprinted round the counter and embraced Peggy tightly. "I've missed you too" Peggy chuckled surprised at the grip her younger cousin possessed.

"Sorry..." Illiana pulled back but kept her hands upon Peggy's shoulders as she held her out at arms length. "Peg, what are you going here?"

"I was drafted here to help the fellows that are trying to help build new weapons to allow us to win this war" Peggy smiled. "Which is why I need you"

"Me?" Illiana asked in confusion. "What do you need me for?"

"Come on Illiana, you're one of the brightest people I know" Peggy smiled as they both moved to a booth. "I told Howard about your school records, he was impressed"

"Wait Howard...as in Stark" Illiana asked with wide eyes.

Peggy grinned towards her knowing how much her younger cousin idolized him. "The very one, he's interested in meeting you"

"Peggy you've got to be joking?" Illiana said.

"No Doctor Erskine asked for you personally, after hearing some great things about you?" Peggy smiled.

"From who?" Illiana asked.

Peggy just grinned towards her. "You'll find out soon enough"

"Okay so what do they want me for?" Illiana asked in confusion.

"There's going to be something happening tomorrow. Something that could turn this war around for us, we need you to look over the designs and check if there are any fault" Peggy smiled.

"Okay so when do you want me to come and look at them?" Illiana asked.

"I've already spoken to your parents and collected stuff from your house so now would be a good time" Peggy smiled.

"What?" Illiana breathed out with a laugh. "Peg, you can't be serious, I can't just abandon everything here and join the army, I have a job in case you haven't noticed. I can't just leave that behind"

"Not even if it gets you closer to your Sergeant" Peggy said with a sly grin.

Illiana froze instantly. "How the hell do you know about Bucky?"

"My other cousin can be quite the talker" Peggy smiled. "Look it's only for tomorrow, you'll be back in time to do your next shift at this place"

Illiana took a deep breath staring out at the street before she turned back to face her cousin. "Alright I'll do it"

"He knew you would" Peggy grinned before she realized her mistake.

"Who's he?" Illiana asked with a snap.

"Like I said, you'll find out soon enough" Peggy smiled. "Come on, we have a lot to do"

Illiana dumped her apron on the counter, apologizing to Mr Lamins before she followed her cousin out to where the army truck was waiting for them.

Her head almost spun with how fast things had happened. One minute she was going about her normal day job, the next the cousin she hadn't seen since she was thirteen shows up out of the blue and tells her she needs her to work with one of her idols to help win the war.

* * *

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Captain America, I only own Illiana**

**Thank you again for your wonderful reviews**

* * *

The next morning Peggy was away collecting the soldier who would be the guinea pig to the serum that they were using. Illiana had been requested by Howard Stark to make final checks over the plans for both the serum and the way in which it would be administered.

Illiana tugged at her new army jacket as she walked through the double door that were being held open for her and into the lab where the project Super Soldier would be happening. Her eyes went wide as she immediately noticed the large metal container in the middle of the room, with an all too familiar man in front of it.

"Mr Stark" She called out as she began to descend the metal stair case to her right. "I believe you asked for me"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled towards her. "Illiana, right? Peggy's cousin?"

"The one and only" Illiana smiled as she shook his extended hand. "So what do you want me to look over exactly?"

"Our soldier will be here any minute and I just wanted you to help with the final checks just to make sure everything is safe for him" Howard smiled.

"Alright, I can do that" She smiled walking over to where the plans for the large container were laying across a table. "So who is our guinea pig?"

"Don't know, we've not been told his name" Howard spoke up as he returned to the machine.

"They're being super secretive about this aren't they? Even my own cousin will only tell me miniature details" Illiana smiled scanning over the plans as she began to go through the calculations in her head.

"That's because" She jumped as Howard was now standing directly behind her. "You never know who could be listening in"

"I understand that Mr Stark but I think that if they want us to make it safe for the little guy then they got to tell us more information about what the serum is and what's going to happen to him" Illiana turned and smiled up at him.

"It's going to turn him into a super soldier, what more information do you need?" Howard grinned.

"I would like to speak to the soldier before we deliver the injection that's all, make sure he's not being pressured into this procedure" Illiana said.

"Well you're in luck, he's here" Stark smiled up at where the doors had just opened.

Illiana turned and had to grip hold of the table behind her, her knees felt weak and her head spun as she stared at the all too familiar face walking down the stairs beside her cousin.

"Steve?" Illiana said with wide eyes. His eyes shifted to her instantly and a large, warm smile lit up his face.

"Illiana, what the heck are you doing here?" Steve asked staring at his childhood best friend dressed in a similar uniform to some of the women he'd seen around the camp.

"They asked for me to look over the designs before they called you in today. I tried to look for you the day after the expo but your neighbors said you never came home. I tried to look for you everywhere, I was worried sick about you" She said pulling him in for a tight hug. "Didn't you get my letters?" She said.

"Yeah, sorry I was given instructions not to write back until this was all over. Wait Peggy...sorry Agent Carter is your cousin?" Steve asked glancing over to where the red haired woman was talking with Howard Stark about the procedure.

"Yeah didn't she tell you?" Illiana grinned. "She helped convince me to come and do this job, you are now looking at Lieutenant Kellinston"

"Nice" Steve chuckled.

"Wait you're going to be the super soldier?" Illiana said with wide, excited eyes.

"Looks like it" He grinned shrugging his thin shoulders.

"And you've not been pressured into going a head with this procedure or anything have you?" Illiana asked, her maternal instincts towards Steve showing through making the small man smile, he hadn't realised just how much he missed her fussing over him ad Bucky.

"No I volunteered" Steve smiled

"Steven, would you please remove your shirt and hat" Dr Erskine asked.

Illiana took the hat off Steve's head and laid it at the end of the machine before she undone his tie, leaving him to unbutton his shirt before she pulled it off his shoulders. She grabbed the tie and the hat and handed all three items to a near by nurse.

Illiana walked up to where Steve was laying in the machine whilst Dr Erskine spoke to the people who had came down to watch the procedure. She noticed his cheeks paled as he began to get strapped down.

She took his hand tightly in her own and brought his attention to her.

"You're gonna be okay Steve. I've checked over the plans and procedure for this a dozen times. I wouldn't let you go through with this if I didn't think it was safe" She smiled brushing his blond hair back from his eyes a bit.

"I know" Steve breathed out gripping Illiana's hand in his own.

"Miss, don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" Doctor Erskine asked looking towards Illiana.

"If it's no trouble Doctor, I'd like to stay down here. I want to make sure he's okay" Illiana smiled.

"Whatever you feel most comfortable" Doctor smiled.

"Wait what is that?" She asked as she felt Steve's hand tighten around her when the nurse injected a needle into his arm. "It may be something he's allergic to, what is in that syringe?"

"That wasn't so bad" Steve sighed in relief once the needle was out.

"That was penicillin" Doctor Erskine said with a small smile.

Illiana instantly wracked through her brain of every antibiotic that Steve was allergic to, luckily she knew penicillin wasn't one of them.

"I wish I'd brought your inhaler now that I know it's you who's the guinea pig" Illiana grinned

"Illiana just go up to the booth, you said yourself i'll be fine" Steve smiled.

"I promise Buck I'd keep an eye on you" Illiana grinned leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Miss Kellinston, we are about to start" Howard spoke from behind her.

She stared down at the tiny, fragile Steve before her. It almost break her heart when she had to force herself to let go of his hand, he too gulped suddenly feeling slightly afraid that she wouldn't be holding his hand through the full process.

"Be strong, be brave. I love you" She smiled before she made her way to the back of the room where Stark had asked her to stand.

"Love you too" Steve spoke out.

"Serum infusion, beginning in 5...4...3" Illiana kissed her locket gently. "2...1...Now Mr Stark"

Illiana smiled softly as the machine rose to stand vertically, Steve was staring right at her.

"You'll be okay" She mouthed nodding her head with a smile before she inhaled sharply as the machine closed, blocking Steve from her view.

Howard looked up at her in concern before she shook her head with a smile to signal she was alright and he turned back to the machine

Doctor walked forward and knocked upon the glass at the top.

"Steven? Steven can you hear me?" He asked.

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom right?" Illiana laughed at Steve's response

The Doctor smiled as he turned back to Howard and nodded. "We will proceed"

She kept playing with her hands as Howard was calling out each time he raised the percentage. She almost fainted when she heard Steve's pained screams at 70%

"Steve!" She called out attempting to rush forward but was stopped by two scientist.

"Steven" Doctor Erskine shouted rushing to the machine.

"Shut it down!" Peggy's voice ordered.

"Stark shut it down before I break it!" Illiana threatened glaring towards Howard.

"Do as the girls say, shut it down. kill the reactors" Doctor Erskine shouted.

"No!" Steve's voice called out from in the machine. "Don't! I can do this!"

"Steve you're in pain" Illiana shouted.

"I'm fine! I can do this!" He shouted back

Howard nodded before he made his way back to the wheel and turned it as fast as he could to 100%

Illiana jumped and ducked as machines beside and behind her began to spark as the lights dimmed slowly before they began to brighten again. She staggered down the stairs towards Doctor Erskine.

"Is he okay?" She asked utterly terrified as no sound came from the machine.

"Mr Stark!" Doctor ordered.

Slowly the container began to open.

Illiana's eyes widened as they took in the now sweaty, taller and broader Steve.

She tried to wrap her head around what had just happened to the small skinny, weak friend she once knew.

"Wow" Was all she could say as she rushed forward with a towel as Howard and Erskine were helping Steve out of the machine. "It really worked" she said dabbing lightly at the sweat along his forehead and cheeks.

"How do you feel?" Peggy asked from behind her.

"Taller" Steve breathed out.

"You certainly look it" Illiana chuckled as he looked down at her. "You okay though, you don't feel faint or sick?"

"No...I feel fine" Steve smiled.

"Wait till Bucky sees you now" Illiana laughed. She frowned as she was beginning to get pushed around by people wanting to shake Steve's hand. Eventually Steve wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. "Everyone back up, let the poor man breathe"

Suddenly an explosion rocked the entire lab. Steve forced both Howard and Illiana to the floor beneath him and covered Illiana's body with his as glass rained around them.

Illiana hissed as she felt a bit pierce into her forearm.

"You okay?" Steve asked looking her over for injures.

"It's just a cut I'll..." Illiana was cut off by the sound of two gun shots as she stared over Steve's shoulder at where Dr Erskine fell to the floor. "Steve the doctor, get to the doctor he's been shot"

Both of them scrambled through the mess of panicked people to where the doctor lay upon the ground. Illiana could tell by the position of the bullet wound, it was fatal.

She looked up to where the enemy was running up the stairs.

She reached forward and yanked a gun out of the officer in front of hers holster and held it up.

She didn't notice at the time but Peggy had also drawn her gun and was firing at the same time as she was. So which one of them hit him in the arm, they didn't know.

"Peggy no!" Illiana shouted as Peggy began to race after the man without hesitation.

"Go Steve, go!" Illiana shouted pushing Steve forward as Howard knelt by her side.

Steve took to his feet and began sprinting in the same direction Peggy had.

"Can you handle things here?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Howard who nodded and took the Doctor's hand from her own.

Illiana took the stairs two at a time and grabbed another gun from the dead guard that lay at the top of the stairs before she made her way through the store to the front entrance where she saw Steve tackle Peggy to the ground just as a yellow cab containing the spy drove past.

"I had him!" Peggy snapped as Steve began to get to his feet.

"I'm sorry" Steve shouted back.

Both women watched in amazement as Steve took off into a sprint after the car with amazing speed.

"Peggy!" Illiana shouted rushing to another car. Her cousin looked over at her before she rushed over to the car and climbed in.

"I can't believe you know how to hot wire a car" Peggy said in slight amazement as Illiana yanked off a part of the dash board and began fiddle about with the mechanics until the car engine roared to life.

"You learn a lot of things growing up with James Barnes" Illiana smirked as she put her foot firmly on the gas pedal.

* * *

**Again please review and let me know what you think. **

**If there's any suggestions for future chapters or any questions you want to ask then please feel free to write them in your review or PM me **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, I only own Illiana. **

**Thank you again for your amazing reviews!**

* * *

It almost broke Illiana's heart to see the heart broken look on Steve's face when they found him and Peggy bundled him into the back of the car. The moment they reached the base people were waiting to take Steve somewhere. Illiana didn't have time to catch up with them as by the time she'd shut off the engine and put the car back in order, he had disappeared.

She was later told by Peggy that he'd been taken to one of the medical rooms for an examination.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked peeking her head around the curtain to see him sitting upon an examination table staring a head at the wall.

He turned his head to smile at her. "I've been better"

"I'm sorry...about Dr Erskine, he seemed like a lovely man" She said sitting upon the table beside him.

"He was" Steve smiled. Illiana noticed how red his eyes were.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Jesus you really are big now. I used to be able to put my arm around you and smack Bucky on the back of the head, now I can barely even reach your other shoulder" She laughed causing him to chuckle softly. "But you're still my Steve, I hope that never changes"

"It won't" Steve smiled glancing down at her.

She lay her head upon his shoulder with a sigh. "Looks like it's just you and me, till we find Buck"

Steve kissed her forehead gently. "I tried to find out where he'd been posted to but there's so many soldiers they're struggling to keep track of them all"

"The last he wrote to me, he was about to travel to France" Illiana sighed.

"So he's safe?" Steve asked looking down at her.

"As safe as can be I think, I'm just glad you're safe. What the hell were you thinking jumping into that water to get that guy? The propellers on that submarine could have ripped you to shreds" Illiana said with a small snap.

"I had to get him Illiana, I couldn't let him get away" Steve said the harsh look in his eyes returning as he turned his gaze back to the wall.

"I know but just because you're taller and more muscular doesn't mean you're now indestructible, you still need to be careful" Illiana said.

"Well looks like that's the only thing I'm going to be doing from now on" Steve said with a hint of disdain in his voice that cause Illiana to lift her head from his shoulder to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" Illiana asked.

"They don't want me on the front line cause I'm the only super soldier they got, they want to keep me in a lab to find out if the serum the doctor used can be extracted from my DNA and used on someone else, so I've been banned from the front line" Steve sighed.

"Oh Steve I'm so sorry" Illiana sighed taking his hand in hers.

Steve looked at her and scoffed. "Thought you'd be happy, you never wanted me on the front line anyway"

"That's not fair" Illiana snapped jumping up from the table. "I know the thought of you being on the front line terrifies me, the same as it does with Bucky but I know it's what you wanted and for that I really am sorry, no need to be a jerk about it!"

"Illiana wait!" Steve called out catching her wrist in his hand as she went to turn away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just...a lot had happened to me today and I'm struggling to process it all"

"I don't blame you, anyone would crack under the pressure of what you've been put through today. I'm proud of you" She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Illiana" a voice from the curtain caught both their attentions as Peggy stood there with a small smile upon her face. "There'a a car outside ready to take you home"

Illiana felt Steve's hand tighten around her own as her heart sunk into her stomach a little, she'd forgotten she would only be needed until the procedure was over.

"Right erm...I'll be right there" Illiana smiled before she turned back round to face Steve. "Guess I'll see you around Soldier"

Steve didn't say anything as he grabbed her into a tight embrace. "I'll missed you so much"

"I'll missed you too big guy" Illiana smiled hugging him back as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "And make sure you write back to me this time and don't have me panicking over you. Even though you probably have the strength that could rival a tank right now doesn't mean I won't worry about you"

"I know Steve smiled as he pulled back from the hug. "Let me know if you hear anything from Buck"

"Will do" She smiled up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before she turned round and made her way out to where Peggy was standing with the bag she'd packed.

"Keep an eye on him Peg, he's not as strong as he makes out to be" Illiana smiled.

"I will, give the family my love" she smiled hugging her younger cousin tightly.

"Same, tell Uncle Harri I'm looking forward to his opinion on his daughter being in the army" Illiana laughed as she made her way out to the car causing Peggy to laugh. "I'll see you Peg, stay safe"

"You too little cousin, I'll try and find your Sergeant for you, bring him home" Peggy smiled.

"Just focus on the one in there for now, Bucky will be fine" Illiana grinned. "It's been good seeing you"

"I'll make sure to visit more often" Peggy grinned before the car began to pull away.

"Oh and tell Steve to write back to me" Illiana shouted as the car drove towards the gates of the camp.

"Will do" Peggy laughed back as she waved towards the car.

With a small, sad smile Peggy made her way back into the medical room to where Steve was sitting. She could hear sniffles and light sobbing.

Peggy peered through the curtains to see Steve sitting with his hand over his eyes. She could tell by the tear that fell from his chin onto his thigh that felt lost and scared without Illiana

"Steve, are you alright?" She asked cautiously as she pulled the curtain back further and stepped into the room.

He instantly pulled his hand away and began to dry his eyes and cheeks quickly. "Urm...eh...Yeah I'm fine" He said clearing his throat as he sat up straighter.

"Steve you don't have to pretend, I can bet you any money Illiana's in the back of that car sobbing her heart out" Peggy smiled as she moved closer to sit on the table beside him.

"I just had no idea how much I missed her" Steve smiled.

"I had no idea you were so close with my cousin" Peggy smiled.

"Yeah Illiana's been like my sister since I was eight, she's always looked out for me, in fact when we were younger my mother actually gave her my extra inhaler because I was out with her more than I was inside" Steve smiled.

"She'd always tell me stories in her letters about her two best boys" Peggy smiled. "For a while I envied her, I didn't move to England until i was nine and it's difficult being the new kid when you know there's tension brewing in the country but her life just seemed so care free with you and...What's the other boys name? The Sergeant"

"James or Bucky to most people" Steve smiled

"Ah yes, that's the one she's in love with but won't admit it" Peggy smiled looking up at the ceiling.

"That's the one" Steve chuckled. "He won't admit it either but I know he loves her"

"They'll figure it out soon enough" Peggy smiled.

* * *

**Please keep up those amazing review and let me know what you think!**

**If you have any questions or any confusions then feel free to ask them in your review or PM me and I will try to answer them via PM or in a future chapter of the fanfic**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, I only own Illiana.**

**Thank you again for your amazing reviews!**

* * *

It had been exactly 2 months and 3 weeks since Illiana had last seen Steve, or Captain America as he was now named. She almost sniggered when he'd told her that's what people were now calling him.

He'd kept his promise and they were now writing to each other almost every week although she knew it wasn't as good as speaking to him face to face but she knew how busy he was with his new tour.

"Excuse me sir, may I see that a moment?" Illiana asked signalling to the paper the man had just set down.

"Keep it, nothing interesting in it anyway" The man grumbled.

She snatched the paper off the counter and held it up. A smile immediately lit up her face as she saw the all too familiar face staring back at her. She still struggled to imagine that the muscular man upon the page lifting up three girls on a motorbike was the small scrawny kid she used to know. The caption read. 'Captain America coming home'

She'd read in one of Steve's most recent letters that he'd be doing a show in Brooklyn at some point during the tour and that he'd make sure to stop by her house when he did. As she'd informed him that her parents were still adjusting to the small boy they'd taken in many times when his mother got sick becoming this national treasure. She could just about imagine Bucky's reaction when he gets home.

Bucky's letters now happened less frequently but she knew he'd been out in the field more now that they were loosing more and more men by the day thanks to the German's increasing their fire power.

She shuddered as she thought of some of the girls she knew that had lost their lover, father or brother.

She was just hoping an officer never came to her door with a letter about Bucky like they had done with Mrs Graham next door when her son Timmy was killed last month, she could still remember the cries that cause her parents to sprint out onto the porch to see if someone was hurt and found Mrs Graham kneeling on the ground clutching the letter sobbing.

"Marcus, can you cover for me?" She asked to her co worker as she untied her apron.

She didn't even wait to hear his answer, she just put the apron upon the counter and sprinted for the door.

She didn't stop until she reached her front door and went barreling inside.

"Mom, Dad you'll never guess what..." Illiana stopped dead as she saw Steve sitting in her on her sofa across from her dumbstruck parents and her slightly flustered sister. "Oh you're here"

"Yeah I told you I'd drop by and see you before I go" Steve smiled.

"Go? Go where?" Illiana asked with a frown.

"I've been asked to do a tour of Europe to promote stuff to help the war" Steve sighed.

Illiana heart sank, she had just got one of her boys back, now she was loosing both of them again. "How long for?"

"A couple of months, a year at most" Steve shrugged "Then hopefully they'll let me go on the front line"

"Oh well that's great. I'm sure you'll have a lovely time, good luck" Illiana smiled dropping the paper upon the sofa before she turned and made her way towards the stairs and up her room.

"Illiana" Steve sighed rising from the sofa and following her, ignoring the looks her parents gave him, now he knew why Bucky was always so careful around her parents.

He peered into her bedroom to see her laying upon her bed, her back towards him as she stared towards the wall. His heart clenched as he heard her sniff away tears.

"Illiana" He said softly as he began to cautiously tiptoe into the room.

"What?" She attempted to snap out but he heard the break in her voice.

"I was actually just about to ask if you wanted to come with me on the tour" Steve said sitting down upon the edge of the bed.

"What?" Her tone changed as she began to turn round to face him.

"Well I'm gonna need someone to look after me and keep me company whilst travelling and why not pick the person that knows me the best" Steve smiled. "I mean only if you want to"

"Are you serious?" She asked sitting up suddenly making him jump a little.

"Yeah, I know how much you want to see new places and travel. And I'll need someone to make sure I'm eating enough and making sure I'm on time for shows" Steve smiled.

"Steve...I don't know...I"

"Go" Her father's voice spoke up from the doorway. She looked at him in shock and amazement. "If you don't go now then you'll be stuck in this town forever, go and help Captain America...it's not everyday you get to say that"

"Please sir, it's still Steve" Steve chuckled lightly before he turned back to where Illiana was sitting staring at him. "Well, you gonna come with me or not?"

"Do I have to be one of your chorus girl dancers?" she asked cautiously.

"Absolutely not" Steve's volume raised a bit as he showed a disgusted facial expression causing her to laugh.

"Okay, when do we leave?" She asked with a grin.

* * *

**Please keep up those amazing review and let me know what you think!**

**If you have any questions or any confusions then feel free to ask them in your review or PM me and I will try to answer them via PM or in a future chapter of the fanfic**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, I only own Illiana.**

**Thank you again for your amazing reviews!**

* * *

Illiana stood at the back of the crowd watching Steve perform to the soldiers who had just came back from an operation. They didn't seem to be the friendliest of people.

She winced as another Solider made yet another dig at Steve who was beginning to pale in panic, they weren't as welcoming as the normal crowds.

She jumped from her seat when someone threw something up at him which he deflected with the shield in his hands.

"Oi that's enough!" She shouted glaring at the man who'd thrown it.

"Oh hello sweetheart, never even realized you were there, true woman, silent except when you want her to be loud" The guy smirked earning chuckles from the other guys.

Illiana marched forward after grabbing a dagger from her belt and held it up to the man's throat who stared at her in pure horror.

"Would you like me to make you permanently silent you sexist pig" Illiana growled. The man's eyes widened in terror as he shook his head quickly. Illiana pulled the knife away with a smirk. "Didn't think so, now listen to what your captain has to say"

"He ain't a Captain, he's a girly boy in tights" a man from the back called out causing the rest of the boys around her to laugh.

The man who she'd held at knife point looked like he wanted to laugh but was still staring up at her in fear.

"Give us a dance girly boy" Another man sneered.

Illiana let out a irritated groan as Steve turned and stormed off the side of the stage, throwing his shield to the ground with a snarl.

"Steve!" She called out moving over the sitting men who began to cheer as the chorus girls came back on and ran after her friend.

It took her a while to find him but she eventually found him at the very edge of the camp, at the back of one of the tents taking shelter from the pouring rain. His sketch pad in his lap.

She glanced over his shoulder and sighed sympathetically before she sat down beside him.

"You know you really shouldn't be out here unprotected, there could be Nazi's in those trees right this second" Illiana smiled.

"They'd be doing me a favour" Steve sighed as he glanced up at the trees before he returned back down to his sketch

"Steve, you're being ridiculous, you can't sit back here and sulk, they'll warm to you Steve, you just have to give them time" Illiana sighed.

"No this is ridiculous." he said gesturing to the costume he was in "I'm known as the nations hero when those men are out there fighting for the country and risking their lives and all I'm doing is dancing with girls in short skirts"

"Bucky won't be happy to hear you two have switched roles, normally he's the one dancing with short skirted girls" Illiana grinned. She smiled wider when she saw the hint of a smile tug at the corner of Steve's lips.

"You heard anything from him?" Steve asked.

"Not since his last letter two weeks ago" Illiana sighed.

"I should be out there with him" Steve said through slightly gritted teeth

"Oh come on Steve, you know you're making a difference stop moping about and enjoy the fact that you get to be a big part of the war without being in the line of fire."

"But that's where I want to..."

"Is he moaning again?" a familiar accent caused both of them to turn with matching smiles. "Tough crowd"

"Just not the ones he's used to, that's all." Illiana said looking up at Peggy with a smile.

"I was asked to give you this" Peggy said extending the shield that Steve had thrown down to the ground on his way from the stage.

"Oh very nice" Illiana smirked holding up the shield in her hands.

"And I hear you're America's new hope?" Peggy smiled.

"Bonds sales take a 10% jump in every state I visit" Steve said looking out into the rain hammering upon the ground in front of them.

"Is that Senator Brant I hear?" Peggy joked with a smirk.

"At least he's got me doing something, Philips would have me stuck in a lab" Steve said with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"And those are your only two options, a lab rat or a dancing monkey" Peggy said.

"Nah monkeys dance better than this clown" Illiana grinned at Steve who narrowed his eyes towards her.

"You were meant for more than this you know" Peggy sighed. Steve just continued to stare towards her. "What?"

"You know for the longest time, I always dreamed about coming over seas, fighting on the front line"

"Here we go again" Illiana muttered as she continued to rub the mud from the front of the shield in her lap.

"Anyway" Steve continued shooting Illiana a glare. "I finally got that...And i'm wearing tights"

"To be fair you do quite suit them" Illiana grinned causing Steve to chuckle slightly before a loud truck horn interrupted them. They turned to see a medic truck pulling up next to the medical base

Illiana winced as she noticed the state of the men being carried out of the back of the truck.

"They look like they've been through hell" Steve voice the thought in Illiana's head

"These men more than most" Peggy sighed in sympathy towards the man crying in pain as he was stretchered out of the truck. "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano, 200 hundred men went up against them, less than fifty came back." Illiana flinched back in horror. "Your audience contained what was left of the 107th, the rest were killed or captured"

Illiana froze in place as Steve's shield fell from her hands. She looked up to see Steve with the same look of fear in his eyes

"Did you just say the 107th?" Steve asked in panic as he turned his head to Peggy who looked between them in confusion as she nodded

"Bucky" Illiana said a loud before she took into a sprint towards the main tent, rain splattering against her face and soaking her hair. Soldier sent her strange looks as she rounded into the tent, Steve and Peggy close behind her.

She sighed in relief as she saw Philips sitting at his desk, Steve stepped in front of her and made his way to the front of the desk.

"Colonel Philips" He spoke out.

"Ah if it isn't the star spangled man with a plan, and his trust side kick" Philips smirked in amusement that would normally have made Illiana want to reach for her knife again but the only thought on her mind was that Bucky was alive. "What is your plans today"

"Sir I need the casualty list from Azzano" Steve asked

"You don't get to give me orders son" Colonel Philips snapped.

Illiana grabbed hold of Steve's arm in panic.

"Sir please" Illiana begged. "We only need one name, Sergeant James Barnes from 107th"

"Lieutenant Kellinston, Agent Carter you two and I are gonna have a conversation later that neither of you will enjoy" Philips snapped glaring at both of them.

"I don't care I just want the list" Illiana snarled beginning to grow impatient with the colonel.

"We just need to know if he's alive sir, B...A...R" Steve spoke out but Philips cut him off

"I can spell" He snapped glaring up at Steve.

Illiana tightened her grip upon Steve's arm as the colonel stood from his chair and began to flick through the letters in his hand.

"I've signed more of these condolence letters today than i'd care to count" The colonel sighed standing from his chair with his back to them. "But the name does sound familiar, i'm sorry"

Illiana let out a small whisper of "No" followed it, a hand covering her mouth before and she ran from the ten

"Illiana" Steve said making a move to follow her but he was too late.

"I'll send someone after her" Peggy said before she rushed out and grabbed another soldier who sprinted after Illiana allowing Peggy to return back into the tent

"What about the others, are you planning a rescue mission?" Steve asked looking up at the map to his right where it showed the position of each squadron.

"Of course, it's called winning the war" Philips spoke back sarcastically.

"If you know where they are then why not at least..." Steve questioned but again Philips cut him off.

"They're 30 miles behind the line, under some of the most heavily guarded facilities, we'd lose more men than we'd save" Philips said pointing to the map. "Yet I don't expect you or little miss America to understand that because you're a pair of chorus girls"

"Insult me sir but that girl just found out the love of her life may have been killed, show some respect" Steve snarled before he turned on his heel and marched from the tent.

"Illiana!" He called out looking around the campsite for the Soldier Peggy had sent after her.

"She's over here Captain" The soldier called out from his tent. Steve ran forward to see Illiana sitting upon a chair in his tent with a cup of hot coffee in her hands. "I done what I can to calm her but she's pretty hysterical"

"Thank you Soldier, believe me she has a good reason to be" Steve said kneeling down in front of Illiana. "You alright?"

"He can't be dead Steve...He can't" Illiana sniffed shaking in Steve's arms.

"Well if he's not I'm gonna bring him home" Steve said standing to his feet and marching into his tent

Illiana looked up at Peggy with a confused facial expression

"Steve what exactly do you plan to do? Walk to Austria" Peggy asked as both she and Illiana walked into Steve's tent.

"If that's what it takes" Steve shrugged.

"Steve you heard the Colonel your friend is most likely dead" Peggy said trying to be reasonable without sounding cruel as she saw Illiana's face show a wave of pain.

"We don't know that for sure" Steve spoke out as he looked between himself and Illiana.

"Even so he's devising a strategy, if he detects..." Peggy said but this time it was Illiana that cut her off.

"Yeah and by the time he does that it could be too late for Bucky" Illiana snapped before she turned to Steve. "I'm not going to say that I'm entirely pleased with this suicide mission but I know you and Bucky are too damn stubborn for your own good to listen to anyone when you've set your mind on something"

"Peggy, you gotta let me do this" Steve said as Peggy stood next to him from where he sat in the car.

"I can do more than that" Peggy smiled. "If there's a chance that the love of my cousins life is still alive then I'm gonna do everything I can to help him, right?" Peggy smirked. "But We need to go and talk to Howard, now!" Peggy said before she ran off to find Howard at the ammunition tent

"You're really gonna try and find him" Illiana said quietly as Steve stepped out from the car.

"I'm gonna get him back Illiana, I promise. He wouldn't abandon me, i won't do the same to him" Steve smiled

"But please be careful" Illiana said hugging Steve tightly.

"Always" Steve smiled kissing her hair lightly as both Peggy and Howard ran back to them.

"You ready Captain?" Howard asked with a smile.

"As i'll ever be" Steve smiled, kissing Illiana's cheek one last time before he followed the two of them.

* * *

**Please keep up those amazing review and let me know what you think!**

**If you have any questions or any confusions then feel free to ask them in your review or PM me and I will try to answer them via PM or in a future chapter of the fanfic**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, I only own Illiana.**

**Thank you again for your amazing reviews!**

* * *

Illiana sat in Steve's tent – where she'd been the whole night - trying to fight back the tears as Colonel Phillips had told her that he was about to write Steve's letter to her parents to alert them that he was missing behind enemy lines and that they feared he was dead. She'd managed to talk him into holding off both Steve and Bucky's letter until tomorrow morning so that she could add her own letter to Bucky's parents and her own parents.

The longer time ticked on, the more anxious and worried Illiana began to get that the letter may in fact carry the truth. It had now been thirty six hours since they'd last heard something from the Captain.

More tears attacked against her eyelids as she thought of what would happen to her if they were actually gone from her life forever. The thought was almost too painful to bare.

She gripped the silver locket both boys had given her for her sixteenth birthday and brought it to her lips the same way she had done when Steve was in the procedure to become the soldier he was now.

"Lieutenant! Illiana!" Illiana looked up at the sound of her name to see Peggy rushing towards her with a large smile upon his face. "He's back"

Illiana knowing instantly who she meant almost ran full speed from the tent to where the small group was gathered toward the entrance of the camp.

There she sighed in relief as she saw Steve standing tall and proud as he walked towards them. She could tell he was a bit battered and bruised but nothing serious.

She gasped and almost fell backwards in shock as her eyes fell upon another all too familiar face. Dark hair matted in places with blood and muck that also caked his face but that made his blue eyes beam even brighter. Overcome with joy and relief at seeing him alive and safe Illiana took off towards the sergeant.

"Bucky!" Illiana shouted pushing through the crowd towards him. He stopped still and stared in shock at her approaching figure but still dropped his gun from around his neck and held out his arms and caught her just as she jumped into them, spinning them both round the way he used to when they were kids. "Oh thank god you're alive!"

"Illiana, what the heck are you doing here? And in army uniform?" Bucky asked in confusion as he set her down onto her feet and held her at arms length to get a look at her.

"I joined the army" She shrugged with a smile.

"Told you that you'd see her sooner than you thought, never doubt me again, jerk" Steve smirked over at Bucky who nodded his head slowly still in shock from seeing her.

"Seems a lot happened while I've been away" Bucky muttered trying to stop his eyes glancing between both her and Steve.

"Shut up you" She chuckled before she grabbed him by the dog tags and pulled his head forward until his lips were joined with hers.

This kiss was different from the one they'd share the night before he left. This one was slow but rushed at the same time, much more passionate and desperate, like they were scared that if they broke the kiss, the other would disappear.

They faintly heard the cat calls and wolf whistles from around them and the low voice of Steve. "Finally thought they'd never figure it out"

"Told you they would" Peggy grinned back.

Bucky pulled back from the kiss with a wide smile. "Hey let's hear it for Captain America!" He called out never once tearing his eyes from Illiana's as the men around him – and Illiana – cheered for their new hero.

* * *

**Please keep up those amazing review and let me know what you think!**

**What did you think of the Illiana + Bucky reunion?**

**If you have any questions or any confusions then feel free to ask them in your review or PM me and I will try to answer them via PM or in a future chapter of the fanfic**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Captain America, I only own Illiana**

* * *

They sat in one of the medical rooms as Illiana was patching up Bucky's damaged shoulder. Steve and Peggy had both been dragged off by Colonel Philips to explain their actions and wait for their punishment for being reckless.

Illiana flinched her hands back as Bucky let out a low groan of pain.

"Sorry, told you it would sting" Illiana said giving him her best apologetic smile before she placed the cloth back upon the wound.

"How did you know, it was my troop that was missing?" Bucky asked.

"My cousin Peggy told Steve and myself" she said stretching more bandage across the wound. "We knew you weren't dead"

"So how in the hell did you get into the army?" He asked pulling away a bit to look up at her face.

"The Agent you met with Steve, that's Peggy, she's my cousin. She got me in, they needed me to look over the machine and the serum that made Steve the super soldier" Illiana grinned. "That and I'm a pretty good shot if I do say so myself"

"God I've missed you" Bucky said cupping her cheek with his hand. She smiled before she turned her head and kissed his palm gently.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" She smiled kissing him softly before she turned to clear up around them allowing him to tug his shirt back over his arm.

"How's your folks?" He asked pulling his shirt down.

"They're okay. They've been keeping me updated on back home" She smiled. "They say your folks are well, I told them about what happened so no doubt you should be expecting a letter soon, you should write and let them know you're alright now. Believe me, the worst thing is not knowing"

"You talk from experience?" Bucky grinned.

"Yeah" she said. "I've had to sit for almost thirty six hours waiting to see if Steve returned with you or your corpse or if he even returned at all. Of course I know from experience"

Bucky winced in guilt. "Ever the worrier for us both" He grinned. "You know the first time I realized I loved you, was winning that gigantic teddy bear at the fair remember"

Illiana gasped and turned to him in shock. "Bucky we were twelve, have you really had these feelings all that time?"

Bucky nodded with a shy smile. "I just didn't know how to tell you, I thought you'd freak out because you didn't see me in that way"

"But what about Connie? Steve told me you really liked her?" Illiana asked sitting down beside him.

"Steve was lying Illiana, he knew the whole time. Sure Connie was a nice girl, but you were always number one" Bucky grinned.

"James Barnes, you charmer, you know that kind of talk to your superior could get you into a lot of trouble Sergeant" Illiana grinned before she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "And here's the weird thing, that night at the fair, was the night I realized that I loved you as more than a friend"

"You did?" Bucky asked with wide eyes.

"Why do you think I kissed you that night? You know it was my first kiss" Illiana smiled.

"Really? I thought you were just over come with excitement that I'd won you the prize" Bucky grinned.

"I still cannot believe you won it" She laughed.

"I didn't like seeing you sad when you thought you weren't good enough" Bucky shrugged. "I liked seeing you happy"

* * *

_A twelve year old Illiana folded her arms across herself with a small huff as she began to walk away from the stall. Even after her fourth attempt she still couldn't get the prize she wanted._

_"Hey we're going on the waltzers next you wanna...what's the matter?" A much taller thirteen year old Bucky asked as he made his way over to her with the cotton candy she'd asked for in hand. He hated seeing her looking upset with something._

_"If you can hit the target and make the guy fall in then you get one of the big prizes but I'm not strong enough to make him fall in"__Illiana said her bottom lip pouted slightly as she looked over her shoulder at the stall_

_Bucky thought quickly and handed his cotton candy to Illiana and with a large smile made his way over to the stall._

_"Gimme" Bucky said throwing down a dollar for the game attendee who threw him a small, soft baseball._

_Illiana watched in amazement as Bucky drew his arm back, ball in hand before he snapped it forward, the ball slipping past his fingers as he released his grip. The two of them watched with in held breaths as the ball soared closer to the target. Illiana's eyes widened as it hit the red dot upon the yellow background._

_They turned as they heard spluttering to see the guy was now in the tank of water. _

_"Oh my, Bucky you did it!" Illiana shouted jumping up and down as Bucky grinned widely when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, eyes fill of excitement._

_"There you go little lady" The fair worker smiled unhooking the large bear from the top of the stand and handing it down to her. _

_With a wide smile Bucky reached up and took it from the guys hands and held it out to Illiana's amazed expression before to took it into her arms with a squeal._

_"You like it?" Bucky laughed watching her hug it tightly to her chest. _

_"Bucky I love it, thank you" She smiled leaning up to kiss his lips softly before she pulled away with a bright enthusiastic smile. She rushed over to where a smaller, skinny thirteen year old Steve was standing smiling towards the pair, still looking pale from the ride Bucky made him go on. "Look what Bucky just won me!"_

_Leaving a stunned Bucky in her wake who touched his bottom lip light with his fingertips with a bright smile._

* * *

"You guys okay?" both were interrupted by the voice of Steve as he stepped into the room.

Without a word of a warning Illiana stood and flung herself at him in a tight embrace.

"Hello to you to" Steve laughed embracing her back tightly as they both realised they'd never properly checked the other was okay, they were both too focused on Bucky.

"Thank heavens you're okay" Illiana said still gripping onto Steve tightly. "You both are"

"How's the shoulder?" Steve asked tucking Illiana under his shoulder as he looked up to address Bucky.

"A bit sore but I'll live, thanks to my wonderful nurse" Bucky grinned at Illiana who laughed.

"I just patched it up, you may need a professional when we head back to London" Illiana smiled. "You sure you're okay though?" she asked turning back to face Steve who just laughed.

"I'm fine, just trying to avoid Colonel Philips as best as I can" Steve smiled.

"Well he almost had to write to Senator Brant that you'd been killed behind enemy lines, could you imagine the ear ache he'd get if you were actually killed, no wonder he's pissed at you, I'd be pissed at you" Illiana smirked.

"Good to know I had your support" Steve smiled.

"You know that I supported you from the beginning" Illiana grinned.

A small whine caught both their attentions as they turned to see Bucky trying to lower himself back onto the bed. Steve rushed over instantly and put an arm around Bucky's back and helped him lay down upon the table so his head was rested against the pillow Illiana had brought in for him to lie back against while she examined his ribs.

"Getting sleepy?" Steve asked seeing how sore and heavy Bucky's eyes looked.

His exhausted friend didn't even have the energy to answer him vocally but nodded his head to answer making them both chuckle.

"We'll leave you to sleep Buck" Illiana smiled as she covered him with a sheet. She kissed his forehead gently and brushed his hair back from his forehead before she made her way to where Steve was holding open the door for her. "Shout if you need us" She said before she clicked off the light leaving only the small lamp at the far corner of the room to illuminate the room.

"You honestly think he's okay?" Steve asked as he closed the door behind the two of them.

"It's too early to tell Steve" Illiana sighed. "Physically he's as good as can be apart from his shoulder and wrist. But I have no idea how badly his mental state has been affected by the experience, only time will tell that"

"He did look vacant and distant then I first found him, but once he saw me he came back to himself" Steve sighed as they sat down upon the two chairs just outside the medical base.

"That could have just been his body's way of coping with whatever they done to him" Illiana smiled.

"You're certain they hurt him? How?" Steve asked with a small frown

"He has marks on his arms like they tried to take blood or inject something into him but I don't know which or why." Illiana sighed. "I also noticed, he had a number stamped onto his left shoulder, he's the only one I've seen with that, do any of the other men have numbers?"

"Not that I know of" Steve said with a small shake of his head. "He was in a type of lab when I found him, Dum Dum said that no one had ever came back from there"

Illiana frowned in confusion. "You mean they were killed?" Illiana asked.

"Possibly, which makes me glad I got Buck out of there in time before they...Offt" Steve let out a exhale as Illiana wrapped her arms tight around him once more and buried her face into his chest. "What's this one for?"

"You saved him Steve" She smiled looking up at him with tears brimming her eyes. "You brought him back, thank you"

Steve kissed her forehead lightly. "No bother. Now, Peggy was asking me to tell you that she wanted to see you as soon as you'd done dealing with Bucky, so you may wanna go and see what she wants. I'll stay here in case sleeping beauty wakes up"

"Thank you Steve, honestly" Illiana smiled kissing his cheek before she made her way to her cousins office.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think, it would really mean a lot**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, I only own Illiana.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story given that this is my first ever Cap one!**

* * *

Illiana walked cautiously behind Peggy into the pub where a wall of sound suddenly hit her as she stepped over the threshold. The entire place smelled of ale and old cigars. She could see couples sitting chatting away, men swaying on their bar stools as they sang incoherent words to the song that was being played on the piano.

"Come on, I think they're through here" Peggy said tugging her further into the pub and into the view of the howling Commando's and other soldiers who stopped singing instantly as they walked past.

She smiled brightly as the men stared towards her in awe as she followed Peggy through to the main part of the pub where she could see Steve and Bucky standing at the bar.

"Excuse me gentleman, we're looking for two of the finest young soldier's you've ever seen to take us dancing, have you any idea where we might find them?" Illiana joked as both of them turned and stared wide eyed, jaw slacked towards the two women. "Oh wait we've found them. Hello Sergeant Barnes" Illiana said tucking herself into Bucky's side with a grin.

"Ma'am" Bucky nodded his head politely towards Peggy. "Lieutenant Kellinston" Bucky smirked before kissing Illiana. "Well don't you two ladies look sights for sore eyes, right Steve?"

Illiana and Bucky smirked as both Steve and Peggy were sort of staring at each other in awe until the mention of his name caught Steve's attention. "O...of course" He stuttered out causing Illiana to have to turn her face into Bucky's neck to hide her laughter.

"It was Peggy's idea that we come down here, make sure you boys haven't drank the place dry" Illiana grinned leaning against Bucky.

"Can't promise anything yet sweetheart" Bucky grinned downing the rest of his pint and calling the barman another and a drink for her.

The sound of the drunken singing picking up again causing both Illiana and Peggy to lean over and glance at the other soldiers huddled around a table swaying slightly with their glasses raised.

"I see your top squad is preparing for duty" Peggy smiled looking back up at Steve as Bucky handed Illiana her drink.

"What you don't like music?" He asked with a small frown as he wrapped his arm back around Illiana's shoulders.

"I do actually" Peggy smiled not breaking her eye contact with Steve "I might when this is over, even go dancing" Peggy said with a small smile.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Bucky grinned glancing down at Illiana before he turned back to Peggy and Steve.

"The right partner" Peggy smiled. "0800 Captain" She said not even glancing in Illiana and Bucky's direction before she walked off back through the bar.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there" Steve said with a smile.

"Unbelievable, I'm invisible to my own cousin the moment he steps in the room" Illiana laughed pushing Steve's shoulder lightly.

"I know, we're both turning into his past self, it's like some horrible dream" Bucky laughed.

"Don't take it so hard" Steve smiled turning back to the bar. "Maybe she's got a friend" his smile disappeared the moment Illiana's eyes narrowed towards him in a glare. "Or not, might wanna stick with dame you've already got Bucky"

"Oh I intend to" Bucky smirked pulling Illiana back into his side from where she'd moved away slightly to stand in between them.

"Grab your coat Soldier" Illiana grinned grabbing a glass from Steve and downing it's contents to the amused looks from both men.

"And why would I do that?" Bucky asked with a small smirk.

"Because Sergeant Barnes, I do believe you owe your Lieutenant a dance" She smirked.

"Captain?" Bucky asked looking at Steve for permission.

"Go and have fun! But remember Lieutenant, i need him sharp for tomorrow so don't dance him too much" Steve smiled.

"Yes sir" Illiana grinned giving Steve a mock salute before Bucky grabbed her hand and tugged her through the crowd towards the exit.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**Plenty more flashbacks coming up guys don't worry**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Captain America, I only own Illiana.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. I'll try and add in as many flashbacks as I can to give you an idea of just how close I imagine Illiana and Bucky to be and how different they are from Illiana and Steve**

* * *

Bucky allowed himself to be dragged along by Illiana who'd insisted that he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to face her disappointment he done exactly as she asked and kept them closed until she pulled them to a stop.

"Okay open" She smiled as her hand left his grasp and his eyes slowly opened.

"What?" Bucky asked in confusion as his eyes focused and he saw that Illiana had pulled him into the bunker, her bunker. "I thought we're going dancing?"

"We are" She smiled running over to the corner where a record player was sitting. "I had them bring it in"

With a grin Bucky rid himself of his coat and threw it onto the small chair sitting by the door and walked into the middle of the room as Illiana moved the pin onto the record and dropped her coat to the side.

Soon music started to fill the small space they were in. Bucky's face spread into a grin as the familiar sound of slow jazz began to play from the record.

"Moments in the moonlight, I remember it well" Bucky grinned forcing the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

Illiana walked forward with her hand outstretched. "Come on then Mr Barnes, show me what you got" She grinned.

Bucky took her hand in his and twirled her into him, his other hand coming up to grip her waist tightly. He slowly began to lead them to the familiar beat of the music.

"Well Mr Barnes, you are quite the dancer" She grinned as he twirled her out and then pulled her back into him.

"Thank you ma'am, I've had quite a lot of practice" Bucky grinned down.

"Oh really?" she grinned up at him with raised eye brows causing a mischievous smirk to tug at his lips, the one the girls used to swoon for. "So you've had a lot of dance partners then"

"Not really, and when we were dancing I always pretended they were someone else, a special girl from back home" Bucky smirked playing along.

"So this special girl" Illiana giggled as Bucky twirled her out and then pulled her back to him. "How do you know she's the one"

"I've always known" Bucky admitted his grip upon her waist getting tighter, bringing her closer to him. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to dance with you"

"Why haven't you asked me before?" Illiana asked.

"Because every time we went out you'd always dance with Steve so he wouldn't feel left out" Bucky sighed.

"Bucky Barnes, you know I hate liars and you know that Steve wouldn't mind sitting out for one dance, now I'm going to ask you again, why haven't you asked me before?" Illiana smiled causing Bucky to sigh deeply and lower his head slightly.

"Because I was afraid" Bucky admitted keeping his head low until Illiana stopped dancing with him and put a hand under his chin to bring his face up so his eyes met with hers.

"Of what?" Illiana asked, a small frown pulling at her brow.

"You rejecting me" Bucky said with a soft smile. "I always thought you'd find it weird and say no because you thought of me as a brother"

"Bucky, I would never do that to you. I think of Steve as a brother and never said no when he asked me to dance" Illiana smiled. "Plus I always knew you were more than that to me. Why do you think my father tried so hard to keep us apart?" Bucky let out a small chuckle before it fell from his mouth as Illiana put both hands upon his cheeks. "I loved you James Barnes, even before I knew what love was" Illiana said before leaning forward to kiss him.

* * *

_A fourteen year old Illiana and a sixteen year old Bucky carefully slipped out of the Rogers household after making sure that both their friend and his mother were asleep. _

_Bucky stared down at his feet as they walked along the path towards her house, shifting the stones onto the path with the sole of his shoe._

_"Buck what's wrong?" Illiana asked stopping dead in the street and turning to face him making him raise his head towards her._

_"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Bucky asked with a small shrug of his shoulders and a hint of a smile. _

_"You haven't said a word since Steve finished his attack, come on Buck, just tell me" Illiana said reaching forward and taking on of his larger hands in both of her own smaller ones. _

_Bucky let out a shaky breath. "I'm terrified for him" _

_"Steve? Why?" Illiana asked in confusion. _

_"Cause Illiana, he'd hate me for telling you this..." Bucky exhaled slowly before his terrified eyes met with hers. "He's getting worse, his attacks are happening more frequently, he can barely walk up the steps to his house before almost collapsing from exhaustion and looking after his mother isn't helping. My mom has offered to go over and stay with her for a few weeks while Steve stays at my house and recovers but he's such a stubborn little shit that he actually gets offended cause the thinks that I don't think he can do things on his own, and he..." _

_"Bucky shut up or you'll wake the full street" Illiana snapped clamping a hand over Bucky's mouth_ _and cutting him off mid rant. _

_Bucky hadn't realised how loud he'd been shouting until Illiana had quietened him. He could seen the neighbour across the street peering curiously through her curtains at the two teens. _

_"Great, now you've woke Mrs Halliday, I'll never hear the end of it from my father when her husband tells him!" Illiana hissed. "Let's go to the park, you can scream your head off there if you like" _

_"But I thought your dad wanted you home?" Bucky said looking up the street where Illiana's porch was just visible over the top of the hill._

_"He knows I'm with you and Steve, he'll be fine with me being in a little bit later" Illiana said, however she knew that if her father knew it was just Illiana and Bucky alone together, he would be furious._

_They walked a bit of distance to the park and sat down in their usual spot near the large oak tree that they used for shade in the summer for Steve. _

_"I'm sorry about that back there, I'm just terrified for him, that's all" Bucky sighed. _

_"I know how you feel Buck but Steve's never going to give in to our help so I suggest we stop offering it and just do it. Even if it means our father and you dragging him out of that house kicking and screaming to get a few hours rest while me and our mothers try and take care of Mrs Rogers then that's what we'll need to do. As much as I hate to say it but the more he's around his mother, the more likely he is to catch it and if he catches it...I don't think he'll make it through the winter" Illiana hung her head as the thought of how fragile her friend was almost broke her heart. She more often than not found herself wishing that she could swap immune systems with him, just to give him a feeling of what it feels like to be truly healthy even if it means she is the one who becomes sick._

_"I'll make sure he pulls through" Bucky said with a stubborn shake of his head. "And Like you said, if I have to to it I'll drag him from the house by his hair"_

_"That sounds like the Bucky Barnes I know" Illiana said with a small grin._

_Illiana tried to hide the goosebumps that covered her arms as a breeze ran a shiver up her spine but Bucky caught it before she could hide it. _

_"Might have told me you were cold" He said with a small frown as he stood from his spot and walked closer. _

_"I'm not" she lied trying to wrap her arms further around herself but she knew it was useless as Bucky had already sat down behind her with his legs either side of her and his arms around her waist until he pulled her back against his chest so her head went back upon his shoulder and his chin rested comfortably upon hers. _

_"You know I hate liars" Bucky's voice sounded in her ear causing another shiver entirely to roll down her spine as she pushed herself back further into his warmth. "You have tiny hands, you_ know _that" Bucky said amused as he held her hand up against his which were in deed a good bit bigger than hers. _

_"That's cause not all of us are a tall, lanky sixteen year old" Illiana said moving her elbow backwards to nudge Bucky lightly in the ribs with her dig._

_"I am not lanky" Bucky said almost sounding offended at her comment. _

_"You are too Buck, you know you are" Illiana laughed turning her head slightly to the left to look up at him. _

_"Am not, you're just microscopic" He laughed putting a hand up to his eye and using his fingers to form a circle around it making her punch his knee. "Ouch...okay I'm sorry" _

_They both let out a small laugh before a comfortable silence washed over them. But of course Bucky hated silence, comfortable or not._

_"Sing me something" He murmured out, his chin still on her shoulder. _

_"Like what?" She asked with a laugh. _

_"I don't know...anything. What's the one they played last night at the dance hall, the one that guy tried to grab you for" Bucky said. _

_"You mean the one they were playing when you almost started another fight" Illiana grinned. _

_"Yeah that one, what was it called?" Bucky asked with a small smirk. _

_"Moments in the moonlight" Illiana spoke out. _

_"Sing it to me" Bucky smiled. _

_"I don't know the words" Illiana laughed out. _

_"Then hum it then" Bucky laughed. _

_Illiana took a breath before she began to hum what she remembered of the song. Bucky began to sway them gently to the music making her giggle whilst humming which made him laugh. _

_Illiana could only imagine what the sight of the two of them would look like to anyone passing by, probably like two young lovers who'd promised the world to each other. 'If only' Illiana thought with a small sigh. _

_"Hey you stopped...Oh look a shooting star, make a wish" Bucky grinned his grip on her getting tighter bringing her closer to him._

_"No" Illiana smiled making Bucky look at her in confusion. "I have a good family, I have two crazy but amazing friends and I'm almost finished with school, what more could I possibly wish for?" She shrugged_

_"Good point, I'm still wishing though" Bucky shrugged before he closed his eyes with a small smile and opened them a second later. _

_"What did you wish for?" Illiana asked. _

_"Now that would be telling" Bucky grinned kissing her cheeks softly. _

_"Oh come on Buck, you know you can tell me" Illiana said turning herself round in his arms so she was kneeling facing him. _

_"Nope" He smirked popping the 'p'_

_"Please Bucky, tell me" Illiana said leaning her hands upon his shoulders and bringing him closer. His hands went to her waist. _

_"Nope, it won't come true if I do so not happening" Suddenly realising their closeness__ Bucky took a breath to calm himself as their faces were literally inches apart._

_"Bucky!" both teens turned to see little Colin Gregory sprinting towards them. _

_"What the hell are you doing out this time of night?" Bucky snapped to the ten year old as the two of them jumped apart. _

_"You'd better come quick. It's Mrs Rogers, they think she's dead" With those few words Bucky jumped to his feet and pulled Illiana to hers before they broke into sprints with the ten year old following behind them. _

_Illiana noticed Dr Martins car the moment they rounded the corner onto their street. A crowd of people stood outside the house. Her mother and Bucky's mother sat upon the ground with a shivering, pale Steve in between them while both their fathers stood to the side. _

_"Steve" Bucky breathed out rushing to kneel down in front of his friend. Illiana made sure that_ Colin _found his mother before she rushed over, ignoring the disapproving glare from her father. "You okay?" _

_"Steve sweetie talk to us" Illiana begged taking both his tiny, frail hands in hers, they were ice cold. _

_"I...I w...en..t to ch..check on her after you t...t...two left and she..." He looked up them with eyes filled with fear and loss. "S...she was gone" He stuttered out before sobs shook his tiny body. Illiana reacted first as she reached forward and brought him into her arms. _

_"It's okay...you're gonna be okay" She soothed stroking the back of his blond hair softly as his delicate arms wrapped themselves around her. She kissed the side of his hair. "I promise you that" _

_Bucky joined in the embrace by wrapping both of his large arms around both of them and pulling them tighter together. "We're gonna take care of you buddy, you're not alone in this" _

_Neither of the teenagers could believe it. They'd both checked on Mrs Rogers before they left the house, how could she have slipped away so quickly? Maybe she was sicker than they thought, which made them even more worried for Steve_

_The three of them stayed like that until the early hours of the morning when the undertaker came to collect the body then Bucky and Illiana took an exhausted and freezing Steve up to Bucky's house. They pulled the couch cushions off the couch and laid upon them on the floor. Although this time it was Steve in the middle with Illiana on his left and Bucky on his right both had their arms around him, protecting him for another one of life's horrors. _

* * *

"Marry me"

Illiana froze before she stepped out of Bucky's arm in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Marry me" Bucky repeated a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat's almost splitting his face.

"Buck, how much have you had to drink" Illiana laughed.

"Enough to not me afraid to ask you anymore, not too much that I know this is something I want to do" Bucky grinned pulling her back to him. "Illiana Kellinston, I've been in love with you since I was thirteen years old. That's twelve years of my life, I've been wanting to be with you, marry you, have children with you and make you as happy as I can. Please do me this honour" Illiana gasped as Bucky dropped to one knee and pulled a small blue velvet box from his pocket. "And become Mrs J Barnes"

"Oh god...Yes!" Illiana squeaked out. "Of course I will you stupid tool" She said pulling him to his feet and hugging him tightly.

With shaky hands he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I know it's not the one you wanted but I'm saving up for that one and as soon as we're back in Brooklyn, I'll get you it"

"Buck, I don't need that ring. I just need you. James Barnes, my fiancée" Illiana giggled before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I like the sound of that...God imagine what my parents will say" Illiana's eyes widened in horror as she gaped towards him. "My dad...oh god Buck, my dad's gonna kill you"

"I have a feeling he might come round once we talk to him." Bucky grinned

"Let's hope so" Illiana grinned admiring the ring upon her finger before she turned to Bucky and put her arms around his neck as his went to her waist. "We're really doing this?"

"Yep, we're getting married" Bucky grinned.

"Future Mr and Mrs J Barnes" Illiana smirked before she kissed him passionately.

Both groaned and pulled away from the kiss as they heard the drunken singing of the howling commandos echo through the bunkers.

"Not quite as romantic as I'd hoped" Bucky laughed tucking her into his side as they stood at the bunker door laughed as they watched a tipsy Falsworth and unsteady Gabe trying to get a drunk Dugan up the stairs. The three of them collapsed in a messy heap that soon radiated laughter.

"I love it" Illiana laughed before she kissed Bucky once more. "You'd better go and help them before one of them does another an injury. I'm just going to head to bed anyway"

"I'll see you in the morning, future Mrs Barnes" Bucky grinned.

"Not too loud, if they find out before Steve does he will not be happy and I do not want to have to deal with a grumpy Steve" Illiana smiled. She kissed Bucky one last time before he turned and made his way towards the trio of intoxicated men who each gave a drunken shout of his name before he hauled Falsworth to his feet and held him against the wall and ordered him to stay there while he got Gabe and Dugan off the floor but just as he turned to grab Gabe, Falsworth fell at his feet.

"Night boys" Illiana was almost doubled over in laughter before she closed the door to her bunker and walked over to switch the record player off.

She curled up into bed after switching off the light and cradled her left hand to her chest. After fourteen years of waiting for her wish to come true, she was finally going to marry the man she'd been waiting for her whole life.

And nothing was going to take him away.

* * *

***Runs and hides from angry readers with pitchforks and fire* "I'm Sorry!" **

**My cousin proof reads my stuff and she actually called me a bitch when she read the end of this chapter cause you know what will happen eventually!**

**Please review and let me know what you think (but keep them nice plz!) **

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Captain America, I only own Illiana.**

**Thank you so much for your great reviews!**

* * *

Illiana like Steve had also been called to meet Peggy at eight o'clock in the bunker below where Colonel was devising a battle strategy in order to go after Schmidt while trying to avoid a mass number of casualties. She put her ring upon the middle finger on her right hand to save suspicion from Peggy and Steve as she knew both would noticed immediately and start asking questions, her and Bucky had agreed that they'd wait and tell them both together.

"Why was I called down here again?" Illiana asked tugging at her blouse sleeve once more.

"Because Colonel Philips requires you to pass on the information given today to the soldiers and I know Captain Rogers will value your opinion on the decisions made about his new shield" Peggy smiled. "Stop tugging at that, you're going to ruin it"

Illiana smiled softly. "You sound like Grandma"

"At least one of us does, you look more like her though" Peggy grinned over her shoulder at her cousin.

"Is that a compliment?" Illiana smiled as they walked into the board room where Mr Stark and Philips were already waiting.

"Ladies so glad you could join us" Stark smiled.

"Please we're glad to help" Illiana smiled back.

"Well Mr Stark's just waiting on Captain Rogers" Colonel Philips said.

"Where is Steve, he's never late for anything?" Illiana asked glancing at Stark's watch and seeing it was already ten minutes past.

"Maybe he's waiting outside, I'll go and check" Peggy said heading back for the door.

"I'll come with you" Illiana said walking out behind her.

A soldier pointed over to Mr Stark's desk when they asked about Captain's Rogers whereabouts. Confused, both women made their way towards they desk when they saw Steve in a rather intimate encounter with Private Lorraine.

"Steve!" Illiana snapped in sync with Peggy's "Captain" causing him to pull away from the blonde in front of him.

Illiana just glared towards the pair as Peggy began to speak. "We're ready for you, if you're not otherwise occupied"

Illiana watched as Peggy began to walk away as Steve began to follow her

"Private" Illiana snapped glaring towards the blonde who'd just locked lips with Steve and put Peggy in a bad mood.

"Yes Lieutenant? How can I help you?" She asked innocently but she knew Illiana had been standing with Peggy when they'd caught the Captain with her.

"Stay away from Captain Rogers or I'll have you dismissed for bad conduct in a work environment, am I clear?" Illiana smiled before she turned on her heel and began to walk away from the scene.

"What about you and Sergeant Barnes, Lieutenant, don't you think that's bad conduct?" The girl asked with a cheeky smirk upon her face making Illiana turn back on her with a glare.

"Don't push me you little bitch!" Illiana snarled gripping Private Lorraine by the collar of her shirt as she held her against the filling cabinet behind them. "Me and Sergeant Barnes are smart enough to keep our relationship private, not broadcast it all over the camp. And if you even so much as think about going near Sergeant Barnes again, I will make your life a living hell. Stay away from Captain Rogers, that's your second official warning, don't make a third!"

Illiana ordered before she marched over to where Steve was standing and smacked the back of his head with force. The super soldier raised a hand to his head in shock as he stared down at her furious expression.

"Stark's in there, we'll talk after you're done" She said in a tone that made Steve want to crawl under the table and not come out until the war was over.

* * *

Illiana was standing with another lieutenant trying to decide which men in the camp would make the best team for Rogers to take into battle. She kept glancing up to keep her eyes upon Steve as he began to observe the different shields Stark had made to replace his old one.

Shots rang through the bunker causing Illiana to drop to the floor as she saw Peggy with her gun raised at...Illiana's eyes widened as she saw a terrified Steve peeking out over the top of a metal shield.

"Peggy what the hell?! Steve are you okay?" Illiana said rushing forward once Peggy lowered the gun and checking Steve over for injuries being thankful that there were none before she turned to face Peggy with a slight glare. "Agent Carter, I think you need to take some time to go and calm down"

Peggy just turned on her heel and began to walk towards the bunker doors where soldiers were staring at her in awe.

"You still have lipstick on you" Illiana said grabbing a discarded tie from the bench and wiping Steve's bottom lip gently. "You big fucking idiot"

"What did I do?" Steve asked in innocence making Illiana almost feel sorry for him as she realised Steve had never had this reaction from women before.

"You made a woman jealous, now you must suffer the consequences" Illiana grinned before she laughed slightly at Steve's confused expression. "Talk to Buck, he knows all about it"

* * *

Laughter rang through the bunkers as Illiana explained to Bucky why he'd been questioned by a terrified Steve about how dangerous a jealous woman could be.

"Wait a second, Steve as in never spent more than twenty minutes alone with a girl other than you Steve was kissing Lorraine?" Bucky asked in amazement as he sat upon the bed with his back against the wall whilst Illiana lay with her head upon the pillow and her feet upon his thighs.

"I swear me and Peggy walked round the corner and there they were" Illiana said.

"Man, I should go and make sure he's okay, she can be quite the siren" Bucky smirked. Illiana looked at Bucky in hurt before she drew her foot back from his leg and kicked him harshly in the thigh. "Shit! I didn't mean it as a compliment" Bucky hissed rubbing his now slightly sore leg.

"You better not have Sergeant, or else your fiancé will not be pleased" Illiana smirked as Bucky lifted her feet and moved up the bed to lay beside her.

"And I wouldn't want that" Bucky grinned before he dipped his head down to kiss her. "After all a jealous woman is dangerous"

"Indeed we are Sergeant" She grinned back in reply before she pulled Bucky's lips back down to hers.

Bucky moved slightly so that he was hovering over her with his elbows either side of her face making her smile into the kiss causing him to make a hum of content against her lips.

Slowly their kiss began to grow more and more heated making alarm bells begin to ring out in Illiana's head

"Bucky...we have to...stop" Illiana said in between kisses. Bucky leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know" He sighed before he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry" Illiana said sitting up and looking at him with an apologetic smile.

"Don't apologize, I promised I'd wait until you're ready and I will" Bucky smiled before he kissed her forehead gently.

"Still I'm sorry for making you wait" Illiana said cuddling into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're worth the wait" He smiled leaning down to kiss her softly.

The noise of the door opening broke them apart. "Lights out in 5 minutes Sergeant, better head back to your own room" The voice of Peggy called from the door.

"Peg we're not doing anything, I'm pretty sure we can sleep in the same bed" Illiana argued.

"Not under my watch, I promised my Uncle I'd look out for you. Room, Sergeant, now!" Peggy snapped.

Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes as he shuffled to the end of the bed and turned back to Illiana. "I'll see you in the morning" Bucky kissed her softly before he stood from the bed and made his way out to where Peggy was standing. "You gonna handcuff me and escort me to my cell?"

"Don't get cheeky" Peggy smirked hitting the back of his head lightly as his laughter rang along the corridor as he made his way towards his section. "How do you put up with him?"

Illiana shrugged with a smile before Bucky's voice rang out. "Cause she loves me!"

"I'm pretty sure it's not that" Illiana fake whispered causing both girls to break into laughter.

"See you in the morning, and if I hear your Sergeant trying to sneak back down here, he'll be in trouble" Peggy warned with a smile.

"Oh I think he got the message loud and clear" Illiana smiled back

"Oh really" Peggy said with raised eyebrows before she turned her head to look down the corridor. "Nice try Sergeant, I can see your shadow in the stairwell"

"Shit!" Bucky snapped before his shadow disappeared completely as they heard him go up the few final steps of the staircase.

"Seriously Illiana, I'm only trying to look out for you" Peggy said.

"I know you are Peg, but Bucky's not like that, he respects me" Illiana smiled

"Yeah you really have him wrapped round your finger" Peggy chuckled. Illiana held up her pinkie and twirled it making both of them laugh. "Oh and about what happened today, I heard you dealt with Lorraine, you didn't have to, I could have done that"

"What are cousins for?" Illiana grinned. "She gets within six feet of Steve and I'll blow her head clean off and he's been warned as well, and after your reaction I don't think he'd be stupid enough to try it again"

"Tell him, I'm sorry about that" Peggy smiled with an embarrassed blush. "You really don't like her do you?" Peggy smirked.

"She tried it on with Bucky the night he was rescued whilst I was checking over some more of the walking wounded. She was not happy when he turned her down instantly and he told me about it straight away. She's on her last warning" Illiana grinned.

"Anyway thank you again" Peggy smiled.

"No problem" Illiana smiled settling down upon her bed ready for lights out. "See you in the morning"

"Try and get a good night sleep, we've got a big day a head of us" Peggy said before she pulled the door shut and made her way along the corridor.

The moment Illiana heard Peggy closing her bedroom door she smiled. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One..."

Sure enough the moment she finished the countdown her door opened to reveal Bucky as he cautiously walked into her room. "Is she gone?"

"Yes but she's not deaf. Room Barnes!" Peggy's voice hollered from the end of the hallway causing Illiana to burst into laughter just as the lights in the hallway and Illiana's room blacked out leaving only the light from the window to guide Bucky.

"Oh look at that lights are out, can't walk upstairs in darkness, might hurt myself" Bucky spoke loudly as he made his way back over to the bed and lay down beside Illiana.

"I give up with you Barnes!" Peggy loudly sighed.

"You're gonna be in trouble in the morning" Illiana smirked as she curled herself into Bucky's side with his arm around her shoulders holding her too him.

"I don't doubt it" Bucky laughed

The two shared a kiss before Illiana nuzzled her face into the side of Bucky's neck and allowed the stress of the day to drift as sleep began to take over her.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think, it really means a lot to me**

**If you have any questions or anything you want to know please feel free to write it in your review or PM me and I'll try and answer it as best as I can **

**xoxo**


End file.
